sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Imperium
History The Sith Imperium is a Sith Empire formed by Keine Raam in secret with the help of many of his family, peers, and allies. The Imperium was first ruled by Keine, who christened himself as its Emperor, with various other branches, groups, and orders functioning at various levels of the Imperium's structure to serve the Emperor and the Imperium as a whole. The goal of the Imperium was to reach Amgarrak, the legendary holy world and sanctuary for the Sith as mentioned by Marka Ragnos in many of his ancient texts. The reason for the Sith Imperium's exodus from the Empire was due to the Imperium's belief that Vitiate 's Sith Empire was doomed to die in the flames of its war with the Galactic Republic and in order to save everything the Imperium cherishes, it must flee to Amgarrak and build up its strength to one day return and wage war against the Republic anew. The Imperium eventually settled on Amgarrak and grew in strength and power but with the disappearance and presumptive death of Emperor Keine, Amgarrak was destroyed by Darth Nostrem of the Dread Masters . The Imperium, under the leadership of Emperor Willerick (later known as Darth Arestenax), searched the galaxy, eventually settling on Voss , making the Tower of Prophecy their palace and Voss-Ka their capitol city. It is unknown why the Voss welcomed the Imperium to their world and devoted themselves in service the Imperial Family. What was clear is Arestenax was responsible for the events which led to the Imperium settling on Voss. It is believed the Emperor and the Imperium's rule over Voss was foreseen by the Voss Mystics, who's visions have always been known to come true. There is speculation that Emperor Arestenax may have been able to manipulate the vision of the Voss Mystics but such an act is unheard of. There were no witnesses to the meeting between the Arestenax and the Voss Mystics, all that is known is a vision was involved, and the Mystics welcomed the Imperium to settle and rule Voss without resistance. The rest is a closely guarded mystery. With a stable homeworld found, the Sith Imperium flourished. It rose to command six galactic sectors at its peak; but internal conflict and the sudden war with the Eternal Empire led to the collapse of the Sith Imperium while under the rule of Darth Kharia, Arestenax's granddaughter. For a short time, the Sith Imperium and its One Sith Order lived in the shadows, with Kharia having sacrificed herself to resurrect their former ruler Darth Arestenax. Now ruling once more, Arestenax gathered the remains of his forces and went into the Indrexu Spiral, stumbling across a small empire of Sith outcasts and subjugating them. The small period of peace in the Indrexu Spiral came to an end when the Eternal Empire found them once again. The Eternal Empire, the once dominant power in the universe, was now being challenged by the alliance. After destroying the sky-fortress above Voss, Empress Vaylin decided to wipe out everything on the planet. As the Wall collapsed around them, the Eternal Empire began their final push to wipe the Sith Imperium from the galaxy. The Sith Imperium military was utterly decimated, forcing its people to retreat. In a last-ditch effort to save his people, Arestenax conjured up a final escape: the Great Transference. Using the teachings of an old friend, Arestenax communed with the Force and it granted him the power to alter time and space; effectively transporting he and his people to a different plane of reality. The Great Transference saves the people of the Sith Imperium by placing the Sith Imperium in a position where the galaxy was unaware of their existence. This ritual occurred on Voss, at the location called the Force Convergence. In this new universe they faced a new beginning--a fresh start. Recovering from the Great Transferrence, Lord Emperor Arestenax, Darth Vindictiva and a legion of knights traveled aboard the HMS Sovereign. The Force called Arestenax's attention to a lush medium-sized world named Solaria. Knight survey teams found that the world was abundant in local fauna but also hosted a small population of denizens from the known galaxy which fled during the galaxy's war with the Eternal Empire. They colonized the planets of Ry'llara and Solaria and began to build their influence and might once more, hoping to one-day achieve what they once held. After some research it became apparent that Solaria was an artificial world constructed by an ancient race, likely the Celestials, the Kwa or the Gree. Months following the Great Transference, Lord Emperor Arestenax realizes something is wrong. It is revealed that there was a wound created in the Force--a result of the Transference. Arestenax tells his people that he must return to Voss to set things right or everyone in the Imperium will die, for without intervention, a terrible multidimensional cataclysm would occur. Arestenax arrives at the Force Convergence and almost immediately delves into the Force. He sees many different realities once more, just as he did on the day of the Great Transference, and eventually he comes face to face with the truth. Arestenax sacrificed himself, using the power bestowed to him by the living Force to heal the wound in the Force and save the known galaxy. Immediately following his death, a ghost of the Emperor appears before two individuals who had accompanied him into the Force Convergence: Darth Veldarius Imperior and Darth Azu'lae Vizla. The transparent form of the Emperor speaks with them, informing the pair that the Force had chosen him to ascend beyond natural life. He had achieved divinity by will of the Force, for he was now Dark Divine of the One Sith. Arestenax calls Darth Veldarius, the Minister of War, forward. He names Veldarius the Lord Emperor of the Sith. He then turns to Azu'lae and informs her that she is his daughter by blood. He then fades from view, leaving the pair the Sith Imperium as he followed a greater calling; the calling of the Force.The Sith Imperium had been saved. Peace was short, for the Imperium faced challenges once again very soon. The newly-crowned Lord Emperor Veldarius was doing his best, but was struggling for the Dark Council failed to conceive that a new power sat upon the throne. Thus, progress was slow. One day a group of individuals, led by Darth Vaguest, the Emperor's Hand, confronted Veldarius in the Council Chambers. They declared him unfit to rule, and drew arms against him. It was a hard-fought battle however the Emperor was eventually defeated at the hands of Vaguest, the master duelist. He appeared dead, before vanishing in a storm of purple Force lightning. Lord Emperor Veldarius mustered his waning strength and in one final push returned his conscience to his physical body. He staggered, falling to the ground on the deck of the HMS Vengeance. He quickly departed, looking to end Vaguest's reign as a usurper. He takes a shuttle to the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph and makes his way to the Dark Council Chambers. Upon arrival, he witnesses a group of loyalists in conflict with Vaguest and an assembled force of soldiers. He joins the fight, and they quickly manage to take the upper hand. As the balance of power sways in their favor, Vaguest suddenly transforms adopting a form of a large Force beast, revealing himself to be corrupted by some sort of Force entity. Nevertheless he is subdued and taken captive for trial at a later date. Patience had payed off, and Veldarius had reclaimed his throne. Vaguest the Usurper was brought before the Sith Imperium Judiciary to answer for crimes against the order and the attempted murder of various significant figures within society. Moments before being sentenced to life behind bars, Vaguest decided to claim the sacred rite of trial by combat. The Divines would decide his fate. Fighting in the courtyard adjacent to the Hall of Justice's courtrooms, Vaguest bested Veldarius. Vaguest was freed of custody, relieved of all punishment. The Imperium, under the supervision of Lord Emperor Veldarius, worked to discover the secrets of Solaria during the time of peace that followed the Civil War. Upon investigation of an ancient temple deep within the southern jungles, Veldarius discovered an ancient being which called itself a Celestial. It revealed that the planet was at one time inhabited by millions of it's kind, but it had been wiped after a chemical reaction involving something called Solariam. The celestial informs Veldarius that Solarium is volatile energy source which explodes in contact with oxygen, and that such a reaction caused the downfall of its people. The being then reveals a large orb of Solarium, the last of the mined inventory. It then disappears, leaving the Sith Imperium with a deposit of Solarium--a near limitless power source. A year-long period of peace followed in the wake of the Civil War. Fueled by Solarium, the Sith Imperium began to expand and develop its infrastructure, attracting a greater number of new citizens. This peace was short-lived however, as the Imperium was quickly thrust back into conflict. The conflict began when Darth Valorrak, a Sith within the Sith Imperium, defected to the Empire claiming that the unity and rule of the Imperium had been corrupted. He returned soon after with a fleet of the Empire's finest, blockading the planet of Ry'larra. With Ry'llara blockaded, the Sith Imperium could do little as the only Hyperspace route from Solaria was through the second planet. What followed would be commonly regarded as the darkest day in the history of the Imperium—the Battle over Solaria. Bombarded by a massive fleet, the Sith Imperium Military faced a crushing defeat during the Battle over Solaria when 80-90% of it's naval forces were decimated by an onslaught of opposing forces. Emperor Veldarius commanded a blind jump into Hyperspace in a desperate attempt to save his people. Retreating with only 27 vessels remaining and a fraction of its population, the Sith Imperium was forced to build from the ground up. The Sith Imperium had lost the battle over Solaria--the Empire had won. This was not the end though, merely a new beginning. The Sith Imperium had endured once again and lived to see another day. The Imperium roamed for a period of months, searching for a new home. In their search, they happened upon the planet of Kehver, drawn to it by large pulses of Force-energy. There they encountered an Anzat named S'roq, and he spoke of a place close by which held potential—the Eridanis Nebula. Sovereigns of the Sith Imperium #Emperor Keine Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Emperor Wrain Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Lord Emperor Arestenax the Just (born Willerick Roderick) alongside Lord Empress S'rahnia # Emperor Salvatus alongside Empress Candicia # Lord Empress Kharia # Lord Emperor Arestenax the Just and Risen Sovereigns Post-Transference: # Lord Emperor Arestenax the Just and Risen # Lord Emperor Veldarius the Wise # Emperor Vaguest the Usurper # Lord Emperor Veldarius the Wise and Mighty, alongside Empress Azu'lae Roderick-Vizsla (Current) The Imperial Family Darth Veldarius rules the Sith Imperium. The Imperial Family comprises of the members of the House Roderick who are of the line of Darth Veldarius, and their families. #His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, the Reborn, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, and Protector of the Realm. #Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Azu'lae of Clan Vizsla and House Roderick, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Imperial Consort, Grand Master of the Imperium Knights, Dark Councillor, High Judicator, Dark Lord of the One Sith, and Knight of the Imperium. #His Imperial Highness, Prince Isildael of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Shadow Hand to Darth Veldarius, and Lord of the Sith. #His Imperial Highness, Prince Zendrasa of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Shadow Hand to Darth Veldarius, and Lord of the Sith. Royalty not in direct line: *Her Eminence, Darth Bhula the Bold of the Houses Roderick and Baliss, High Priestess of the One Sith Chantry, and Lord of the Sith. *His Grace, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Chief General of the Imperium Army and Count of Shay. The Hand and The Wrath The Hand of the Lord Emperor is the principle adviser to the sovereign and leader of the Praetorian Council. In authority, the Hand of the Lord Emperor is second only to the Sovereign and the heirs in the direct line to the throne. The Wrath of the Lord Emperor is the personal enforcer and executioner for the Emperor, taking orders directly from and answering only to him. In the case that the Sovereign, the heirs, and the Hand are indisposed, the Wrath will rule in their stead. Duties of the Hand include ruling in absence of the Sovereign and his heirs, acting as the principle enforcer and executor of the sovereign's will and ensuring the Dark Council renders decisions effectively as well as generally ensuring compliance to the sovereign's command. #His Excellency, Darth Vaguest of House Orion, Hand of the Lord Emperor, Heir of Tulak Hord, Battlemaster, Lord Councillor of the Dark Council, and Dark Lord of the One Sith. Duties of the Wrath include serving as a personal enforcer and executioner for the Sovereign, taking orders directly from and answering only to him. The Wrath is given almost-full autonomy, as the Lord Emperor requires that his Wrath use the full fury of their power. # Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Azu'lae of Clan Vizsla and House Roderick, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Imperial Consort, Grand Master of the Imperium Knights, Dark Councillor, High Judicator, Dark Lord of the One Sith, and Knight of the Imperium The Dark Council of the Sith Imperium The Dark Council is a body whose number changes based on the will of the Lord Emperor. The council is the legislative body of the Sith Imperium, though the Lord Emperor has complete right to decree laws, veto council decisions or refer matters to the council. When the Lord Emperor is present the Council acts as advisors and functionaries of the Lord Emperor's will and serve at his pleasure. Lord Councillors usually represent a ministry of the Sith Imperium Government. The current Ministries are: # The Ministry of State, Education, and Commerce # The Ministry of War # The Ministry of Law and Justice # The Ministry of Intelligence The Current Members of the Dark Council, and their styles of address are: # His Excellency, Darth Vaguest of House Orion, Hand of the Lord Emperor, Heir of Tulak Hord, Battlemaster, Lord Councillor of the Dark Council, and Dark Lord of the One Sith. # His Honor, Alor Drossix of Clan Vizla, Grand Master of the Imperium Knights, Dark Councillor, High Judicator, Dark Lord of the One Sith, and Knight of the Imperium. # His Honor, Darth Tyrol of the House Marec, Lord Councillor of the Dark Council, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperium Military, Minister of War, and Dark Lord of the Sith. # His Honor, Aristocrata Fo'nodow, Lord Councillor of the Dark Council, and Minister of State and Education. # Her Honor, Darth Iclyn Wynters, Dark Councillor, Director of Intelligence, and Dark Lord of the Sith. Organizations Knights of the Imperium Main Article: Knights of the Imperium . Established by Emperor Willerick I, the Knights of the Imperium are a group of the Imperium's most decorated force-users and military. Entrance into the Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed. Knights are hand-picked by the Imperial Family and are responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family as well as the Dark Council. Also known as the Imperial Knighthood or the Imperium Knights, the Knights of the Imperium are commanded by its Grand Master, currently Darth Azu'lae, and divided into details led by Knight Captains. The Grand Master is responsible for the overall command of the knighthood and the issuing of special operations orders as commander of the knights not assigned to guardian details. Operations carried out by a Knight of the Imperium are considered to have the authority of the Lord Emperor. Shadow Hands of the Emperor Shadow Hand is the title for an Apprentice to the Supreme Lord. Shadow Hands are the exception to the rule that Darth's may not be Apprentices as they serve the highest ranking member of the Imperium. Though apprentices, Shadow Hands are highly respected and revered as it is assumed that their missions are issued from the Supreme Lord them-self. The current Shadow Hands are: * Prince Zendrasa of House Roderick * Prince Isildael of the Houses Roderick and Imperior Sith Imperium Territory The Sith Imperium currently occupies 0 planets.Category:RP Resources